A good night indeed
by Ahai
Summary: Hungary loves her husband and wants him to feel the same way. She pays him a visit in the bedroom...


_I stood there, admiring Austria's piano play. It was the same every day, I woke up early in the morning, put on my maid dress and did the chores in the house. Not that I hated it or something but I kinda feel empty. I want more, I want Austria. We have been married for some decades now, but it doesn't feel like we are married, it feels like we are acquaintances or something. He never kisses me, he never hugs me, he barely touches me. I am so in love with him and I want to be more like a wife to him then a maid. Sure, the marriage was political and it wasn't based on love but I wasn't against this marriage because it was Austria, the man I loved. I want him to feel the same way I feel about him. _

This was Hungary's thought while listening to the beautiful music. But the pretty music stopped and Austria got up from the chair and walked towards the door.

" Hungary, I got to go to my boss for a while, can you watch the house till I am back?" he asked her.

" Y-yes, she said back snapping out of her deep thoughts.

"Thanks, I will come back later, have a good night" he said and got out.

_Hungary? Why doesn't he call me by my human name? We are married for gods sake!_

They never called each other by their human names either, which annoyed Hungary.

Hungary didn't do much that evening. Italy and Holy Roman Empire wasn't home and she finished her chores a while ago. But it was late anyway so she though that she could try to get some sleep and prepare herself for the next day. But she couldn't sleep, she was having Austria in her mind. There were so many things she loved about him, his artistic talent, how kind he is to her even though she bullied and beat him up when they were children. Incredible to think how this little wimp turned into the tall and handsome man he is today. He is so handsome. His wavy brown hair, his amethyst eyes and his delicate fingers that he uses to play the piano.

She was wide awake because of the thoughts and couldn't sleep so she went downstairs. She went to the kitchen and drank some water. She looked at the grandfather clock. 02.00 am. _Is Austria back?_ She wanted to know and went to his room. She carefully opened the door. There he was, in his bed, sound asleep.

_He must be really tired after hours with his yelling boss. _

Even though she just went to check if he was there Hungary couldn't take her eyes off him, he looked so tempting. There was a feeling in Hungary which she have had for a long time and she had to follow it, she couldn't take it anymore. She walked as quietly she could towards his bed. He was wearing a blue and white striped PJ.

_I wonder how his body is like... _

Hungary was so lustful right now and also curious. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt to see how his upper body looked like.

_Well it is hot in this room anyway, so surely he don't mind..._

And what a sight! He chest was lean but still a bit muscular and it is surprising how his body was so sexy even though he eats so much cake.

She lied down in the bed next to him started to stroke him. She stroked his brown, messy hair and stroked his chest a little. And next she was playing with his nipples, she was circling them slowly with her finger.

_It isn't sexual harassment is it? I am his wife after all..._

That thought made her more lusty and she wanted to go a little lower and check more of his body...

But before she had the chance Austria shifted and took his arms around Hungary!

The hug was very tight and there was no inch between them anymore. Hungary felt a mix between happiness and fear, what if he woke up and got really mad?

_Whats gonna happen if he wakes up?_

She got out of her thoughts when she heard him moan something...

" Mmm...Hungary..." he moaned and loosened his hug a bit.

_What the..! Does he think about me like that?! Oh yeah!_

She was cheering inside and almost yelled of happiness but she had to keep as quiet as she could.

She has been lying in that position for a little while now, with Austria's arms around her. She was very sleepy and was close at falling asleep but her body was kinda aching for lying in the same position for long. Austria finally moved but he then touched a ticklish spot on Hungary's body which made her twitch and accidentally hit Austria. He woke up and now Hungary was looking at him straight in the eyes...

He released her completely and was very confused:

"Hungary , why are you in my bed and why is my shirt off?" He looked down at his bare upper body. Hungary got a huge blush almost fell out of the bed.

"I am so sorry, Austria! I'll leave now" She was about to run but then a hand gripped her wrist.

" No Hungary, I have to talk to you about this now and I don't want to do this in the morning when Italy and Holy Rome are there"

That's true, they would be back very early in the morning before they got up, and if they discussed it then it would have been so weird.

Hungary sat down on the bed next to him and noticed that he haven't put his shirt back on.

"So" he started "Why were you lying in my bed , Hungary?" She looked down and started blushing.

" Austria, I...I.." He sat there waiting for her answer.

" I love you!" She almost yelled it out. "Ever since we got married and even before that I have been in love with you, and I really want us to have a relationship of a married couple, but I guess I went a bit far going to your room, undressing you and "_gulp_" groping you..."

She waited for Austria to yell at her or something, but he was sitting there and didn't move.

"Elizaveta" He said and he called her by her human name!" I..I love you too..."

_What?! Am I dreaming?! I really hope not._

"I had to be professional and it is hard for me to express my feelings. I know we got married just for politics and such but I love you, I really do" Hungary was glowing both on the inside and the outside. " It was quite a surprise to see you next to me in the bed but I kind off don't mind...But please don't undress and touch me like when I am not aware of it"

"Roderich..." She said and kissed him. He kissed her back and put her in an embrace, finally releasing their true feelings for each other. They both lied down in the bed and Austria still held her in that embrace.

" Have a good night, meine schöne frau" he whispered to her.

_Yeah, good night indeed..._

**OK, this was my first "serious" fanfic, so don't go hard on me. All the sentences with _italic_ letters are Hungary's thoughts and meine schöne frau means My beautiful wife in german.**


End file.
